Olicity Drabble Collection
by SmoakingArrow
Summary: Just a collections of Drabbles I have put together from Prompts and my own mind. Prompts are welcome and encouraged.
1. Father & Daughter

**Name**: Father & Daughter  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating: **PG  
**Genre**: Family/Love  
**Word Count**: 382

* * *

She wasn't sure what time she fell asleep, but she knew the crick in her neck was going to even more painful in the morning. Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Felicity dug her fingers into the back of her neck trying to relieve some of the pain, it was then something struck her as odd. It was too quiet, way too quiet for this hour. Checking the clock and seeing it read exactly 3 am, Felicity wondered why Alexis wasn't crying. Before pushing to her feet, she untangled herself from the blanket and grabbed her glasses from the coffee table, she slide them up her nose and watched the world spin as blood rushed to her head. Stumbling across the living room towards the stairs, she hurried up them towards the infants bedroom.

Crossing the landing and pushing the solid oak door open Felicity found the crib under the window to be empty. Any normal mother would now start to panic at this point, but when Felicity woke she distinctly remembered there being no Oliver beside her, and she pretty sure she had fallen asleep with her head in Oliver's lap while a silent film played on the television screen. So as quietly as she could, she moved further down landing towards her and Oliver's bedroom.

She never expected to see the sight she did, but what she saw melted her all together. Felicity stood in the doorway to their bedroom, eyes watering and hand clutched at her heart. Both Alexis and Oliver asleep. Alexis was curled up on his chest, rising and dropping at Oliver's even breaths. With one hand splayed across her back and the other resting over her tiny leg, she lay there nestled in safely and love

Watching Oliver with Alexis always got to Felicity, because he was so good to her. He doted on her like any father should and if it were possible, she's have the world at her feet. Crossing the room silently, stripping as she went, Felicity crawled into bed. Before resting her head against his shoulder, she pressed a kissed to Alexis fuzzy hair and one to the whiskery jaw of her husband.

She knew then, as she fell into comfortable sleep, she had beyond the perfect life anyone could want.

* * *

**Authors note: **So I'm not sure where this came from, but I hope you like it. This is going to be the start of some drabble chapters that just come to mind when I'm doing random tasks and have nothing better to do than think of Olicity xD

If you have an idea for a Drabble you would like to see, please either inbox me or comment below :)


	2. Pouting Parents

**Name: **Pouting Parents  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Family/Love/Humor  
**Word Count:** 767

* * *

Felicity was settled in front of the computer screens at the Foundry when Oliver and Dig came back. She hadn't had the coms in her ear or been following them on the screens, so she had been taken by surprise when she had heard the door to the Foundry slamming shut behind them. She cursed quietly, looking down to her left hastily, they weren't meant to be back yet.

Oliver and Dig hadn't really encountered much on their trip round the Glades, so they had decided to call it a night. Oliver was now looking for trouble instead of waiting for it to come to him

"Felicity, what are you doing here?" he asked when he spotted her at the computers, head down like she was trying to hide in plain sight. "I thought you were staying at home tonight? Wait where's Alexis?"

"Oh, Oliver hey, what are you doing here?" she waved pretending to look surprised when she twirled round on her chair to face them.

He raised an eyebrow and tried not to smile. "I hang up my Arrows here, like most nights," he said looking at Dig who was trying not to laugh at the scene in front of him, as he tried to figure out what Felicity was up to and why she was acting oddly. "I'll ask again, what are you doing here and where is Alexis?"

As if on cue at her father calling her name and just to rat Felicity out, Alexis let out a small cry from her hiding spot in her car seat. Felicity screwed her eyes up and went 'Doh'. She opened one eye and looked at Oliver.

"Please don't tell me my daughter is behind there?" he asked walking across the Foundry towards the place where the noise had come from and after looking down the side of a cabinet, still in the eyeline of Felicity was baby Alexis, tucked up in her car seat, waking from the nap she had been taking.

Looking across to Felicity with a frown which was ruined with the curling corners of his lips as he tried not to smile. "Why is she here?" he asked reaching down and unbuckling her from the chair. He lifted her into his arms and held her close, her head tucked into the gap between he chin and collar bone, her tiny fists bunched up against his chest. He placed a quick kiss to top of her head, breathing that heady baby smell that always gave him an overwhelming feel of love for his daughter, before looking back at Felicity waiting for an answer.

"Well, I, um," Felicity looked for words, she picked at her nails and pulled a couple of faces before answering. "I just couldn't leave her, look how cute she is, I would just miss cuddles too much and then not being in the same room as her hurts, I couldn't be all the way across town, now could I?" she pointed out clutching her closed fists under chin as she smiled at the pair.

Oliver tried to bite back the smile as he watched her, hands failing as she tried explain. It was a cute sight to watch and even after six years being together he couldn't help but love them

"I thought we said no babies in the 'Arrow cave'?" he pointed out shifting Alexis in his arms, so she was sat on his arm but still pressed firmly against him as he reached for her sports bottle to take a long drink

"Stupid rule," Felicity grumbled pushing her glasses up her nose before folding her arms across her chest. She was itching to go over and take her, though she knew Oliver would only bat her away. Their compulsion to hold their daughter was strong in both of them and they did regularly end up arguing over who should be holding her.

"You two make laugh," Dig chuckled from his seat across from them. "I hate to think how confused my God daughter will be when she grows up, now give her here, my turn," he pouted walking over and taking her gently from Oliver's arm. Alexis woke and made that gurgling sound babies do, bringing a smile to John's lips. "Yes you like it when you're with your Uncle John don't you," he whispered stroking a finger down her cheek.

When he looked up again, he saw a pair of pouting parents stood next to each other as they watched their daughter in someone else's arms.

All Dig could do was give of a low rumbling laugh.

* * *

**Authors Note: Another baby one I know, I'm sorry. But after I finished the last one, this one just kind popped into my head -_- Hope you liked it any how, how about some comments? Please ;)**


	3. The IT tech with killer Moves?

**Name**: The IT tech with killer...moves?  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Comical/  
**Rating**: K+  
**Word Count**: 2084

**Authors note:** So this little drabble came form a prompt sent anon to me on Tumblr, I hope I have fit the brief and you can find the prompt at the bottom XD It is a little jumpy at the beginning, so apologies about that!

* * *

"You know what Oliver? Screw you!" Felicity's voice echoed through the Foundry as Oliver made the drastic mistake of 'scolding' her like a two year child. Felicity rarely rose her voice or even broadened her language to insult someone, but Oliver seemed to bring the other her out of her.

She grabbed her coat and her bag and turned on her heel leaving a wide eyed and open mouthed Oliver stood alone in the middle of the Foundry still in the Arrow get up. Fuming she entered the code to the door and pushed it open, slamming it shut with her heel. She never expected to see Thea stood in front of her.

"Seriously what do you guys do down there?" she asked eyebrow raising as she looked over a seriously pissed Felicity. "I know that look!" she exclaimed pointing at Felicity's face. "That's an 'I'm going to kill Ollie if he says another word' look."

Thea did have point, she would kill Oliver if he said another word. "It's nothing Thea," Felicity sighed pulling coat back up over her shoulder and pushing her glasses back up her nose.

"Oh no, you're getting off that easy," she grinned dancing across the floor towards her. Theo looped her arm through Felicity's and started to pull her into the club. "You are going to talk while we do some much needed retail therapy."

* * *

"I don't know about this Thea," Felicity looked down at the dress she was wearing and then back at Thea.

"It's looks great on you, fantastic!" Thea squealed clapping her hands and motioning for Felicity to turn. "You will have my brother begging at your feet!"

"Thea." Felicity warned pinching the bridge of her nose. "This isn't a good idea and I'm feeling seriously under dressed." Turning to look at herself in the mirror she took in the dress, or scraps of fabric should she say. The front was spilt in two, there was a panel of black fabric going across her chest, but stopping at the sides under her arms, it had a slit down the middle of it between her breasts, which nearly cut the panel in two. Then between that and the very short skirt part of the dress was criss-crossed strips of cloth holding the top and bottom together. Then the back, well the back was like the middle on the front, just a mass of crossing strips of fabric keeping everything in place, barely; it also meant Felicity would be going braless tonight. "Thea this is a really bad idea," Felicity said again turning in the mirror and trying not to cringe at how much skin was exposed, including the tattoo on her lower back; which in her opinion really didn't need to be exposed and she had done well it keep it secret so far.

* * *

She had to have a few drinks before leaving the house with Thea. The young Queen had gone back home with her and together they got ready, Thea had done her hair and makeup. Her was teased up into a messy bun with strands falling around her face and neck; and her makeup was kept fairly simple, making her eyes look big and her lips were coated in a thick layer of fire engine red lipstick. Even Felicity had to admit, she looked hot. The part she found most difficulty was learning to walk again in sky high heels, she had been a bit of partier back at college, but grown up over the years since leaving and left that part of her behind, apparently Thea wanted to bring that Felicity to the surface again.

* * *

By the time they reached Verdant, Felicity had already consumed a bottle white wine to herself and then had two shots of tequila with Thea before leaving. They passed the bouncer at the front without a blink and then she was entering the old steel factory, with the thud of the music blaring in her ears. The girls headed straight for the bar ordering themselves a hell of a lot of drinks, if Felicity was going to let loose tonight she planned on drinking a lot.

* * *

She had danced with numerous guys throughout the night, grinding up against them on the dance floor, feeling their hands on her heated skin. The whole point of tonight was to make Oliver pay for messing with her earlier, now it just seemed more like she was here to have some much needed fun Her hair was coming loose, so in the end she just decided to pull loose and have the curls tumbling over her shoulders. Felicity wasn't sure what guy she was with when she looked up spotted a shadowed figure on the balcony above watching her. She knew it was Oliver from the way he stood, that and the gut instinct she got. Knowing he was watching her, made things hotter for her, it lit every nerve in her body on fire and made her feel like a goddess. So lifting her arms above her head and dropping them around the random guys neck and really pulling him close to her behind she worked everything she had into dancing with him; but her eyes never left the shadowed figure watching her.

When the lights had dimmed as the music changed, Felicity had no way of seeing up on the balcony, and then in that moment he was gone and Felicity was left feeling over excited and alive on the dance floor. Pushing the guy away she crossed the dance floor back to the bar where Thea, Roy and Tommy were.

"Tommy!" Felicity cried wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him close for a hug. Tommy stood rigid and wide eyed, this had never happened before. "Isn't this party great, I'm having so much fun!" she laughed taking a shot that was placed on the bar in front of her.

"Yeah, it's awesome," he agreed nodding and looking at laughing Thea who was in hysterics. "How much have you had to drink?"

"Not nearly enough!" Felicity called back over the music, she set the shot back down and grabbed the other before kissing Tommy on the mouth and dancing her way back out.

"What the hell just happened?" Tommy asked watching Thea she clutched her stomach and Roy who really didn't know what to do or say.

"I think I have created a monster!" Thea laughed wiping under her eyes.

Felicity was getting bored dancing with guy after guy on the dance floor, that was until she spotted Oliver crossing the dance floor. Pulling away from the guy that had his arms wrapped around her Felicity headed in his direction, coming up just in front of him. He stopped in his tracks and stared at her, his eyes looking her up and down again and again, as if he couldn't quite take in the woman in front of him. Felicity stalked forwards, hands gliding up his chest and wrapping themselves around his neck. Her head dropped to his neck and she pressed butterfly kisses to the underside of his whiskery jaw. Oliver's hands automatically went to her waist, gripping her hips hard she started to move against him. A low groan escaped him when he felt her press close, his dark denim jeans creating a barrier he didn't want.

When she spun herself in his arms, his hands dropped to her flat stomach and her behind ground up against him. He didn't know what was possessing to go ahead with this, because he was taking advantage of the state she was in; but this Felicity was just too tempting to pass up. He ghosted his lips across her neck, her head tipping back on his shoulder, while her hands sunk into his hair. Oliver's hands played with the strips of fabric criss-crossing her skin, sinking below them and then going lower. A laughed came from Felicity as she pulled away, her winger waving at him as he teeth sunk into her bottom lip, they were stark white in contrast.

When she pushed back against him, her lips at his ear she spoke. "You think you're going to be let off that easy?" she laughed nipping at his ear lobe teasingly. She pushed him away and started off in the other direction, her back turned to him as she looked for more people to dance with.

Felicity couldn't feel content just dancing with other guys after being with Oliver, none of them could match the heat she had with him. Eyeing the raised dance floor by the DJ's booth, Felicity decided she wanted on. So as determined as ever she pushed her way through and after shamelessly flirting with the bouncer she was up there with all the other girls Tommy had put up there.

After being attacked by Felicity, turned on beyond his control by Felicity and then abandon by Felicity while he was seriously turned on. He knew he had his sister to blame.

"I take it I have you to blame," he ground out appearing behind Thea and dropping his mouth to her ear. After leaping from her seat and catching her breath, she scolded him.

"Jesus Ollie, give a girl a heart attack!" She panted clutching her heart. "Maybe, and you deserved it, she told me what you said and you my friend were an ass!"

"Hey man, that is a side of quirky IT nerd I have never seen!" Tommy shouted appearing next to Oliver, Oliver could only nod in agreement, this was something he had never seen. "Did you know she had that tattooed on her back?" Once again Oliver shook his head, it would make an interesting conversation for tomorrow.

Growling lowly he shook his head, this was not good, really not good. His attention was taken from his sister and Tommy when the club erupted in cheers. Turning his head to the source of the entertainment he soon found out why everyone was excited. Two women were kissing and dancing extremely provocative on stage.

"Oh. My. God!" Thea cried kicking her heels off and climbing up onto the chair she was sitting. "Go Felicity!" she punched the air and laughed her head off. Oliver not catching on to what she was shouting about, was lost until he got closer to stage, it was then he realised that the blonde woman in the pairing was in fact his very own Felicity Smoak, and all Oliver could do was stand there in complete and utter shock and surprise. When Felicity caught sight of him on the dance floor below the stage she was on, she winked at him and pulled Sophie in for another kiss.

* * *

It was a loud groaning that woke Oliver. Rolling over he looked up to see Felicity slowly sitting up in bed, holding her head.

"How you feeling?" he smirked already knowing the answer.

"Like I was hit by a bus, then trampled on by a herd of elephants," she whispered her voice hoarse. Slowly lifting her head she looked around the room she was in, realising it wasn't her bedroom, her widened in horror. She then looked down at herself, she certainly wasn't wearing her dress, or her mickey mouse PJ's. "We didn't...?" she whispered flicking her finger back and forth between her and Oliver.

Oliver laughed loudly but shook his head. "No."

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed then hastily correcting herself. "Not that it would be bad thing sleeping with you of course, I bet you're very good person to sleep, not that I'm saying I want to sleep with you, just that it wouldn't be a bad thing, and I'm going to shut up now," she sighed tucking her head into her drawn up knees.

"Though you very nearly went home with Sophie," Oliver chuckled climbing out of bed and giving Felicity a good look at his rippling muscles, broad back, scars and tattoos.

"Sophie?" she questioned not sure what he was getting at.

Oliver hummed. "Yeah Sophie, , don't know her last name, the redhead but too were getting very friendly with up on stage," he winked throwing a bottle of water on the bed for her.

Felicity hid her face, it really was like college all over again.

"Felicity?" Oliver called her name as he watched her with an amused expression. "That tattoo, it's for me right?" he grinned. Crying out she threw a pillow in his direction and hid her face in his bed.

* * *

**Prompt**: An Adventurous, Drunken, un-Felicity like Felicity there to get back at Oliver for something he did

**Authors note**: So what'd ya think? Did I match the prompt? I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope to get another prompt or idea following the same route again xD

I would really love to get some prompts guys, so you either inbox me them, comment below or send them to me via Tumblr, the link is on my profile!

Comments please! xD


	4. Caught in the act

**Name**: Caught in the act  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Genre**: Humor  
**Rating**: PG  
**Word Count:** 450  
**Authors Note:** Here's another Prompted Drabble, I have changed it up a little from the original prompt, but stuck to gist of it

* * *

She had never expected to be running the number one club in Starling City, but when her brother left for the second time and Verdant was left un attended, she stepped up and took it on without hesitation; now, Verdant was her baby and there was no way she was giving it back.

When Oliver came back, she did make it clear the club was hers and he made no protest, except from making sure the basement stayed his. Thea found this odd, like really odd; who wants the basement below a nightclub, surely it should be the other way round? She had tried on a few occasions to getting into the basement, but she had seen from him, Felicity and Oliver's bodyguard, Diggle that the code wasn't something she could remember. She had even tried quizzing them all, Oliver she knew would be no hope, drunk or not. So she had tried Felicity, that had been an eventful evening; Felicity had got up to a lot, including getting it on with Starlings, hottest supermodel Sophie Maxwell, she didn't think she had seen Oliver so jealous or turned on, but that was not something she liked to dwell on, at all!

Thea had seen all three head down to the basement early in the evening, she never paid much mind to it, until she saw Felicity come up alone and head out the back door. She wasn't dressed like she was leaving, there was no coat or bag, so it just seemed odd she was coming up and not heading into the club like she usually would. Being too curious for her own good, Thea took her break and followed Felicity keeping to the shadows.

She stood in the doorway to the club and stuck her head out, getting an eye down to the end of the alleyway where she could see Felicity stood there with another person. Thea couldn't make out who it was until a car turned into the club's car park lighting the place up, including the second person.

Covering her mouth in shock Thea couldn't believe what she was seeing. Felicity Smoak was in a passionate kiss with none other than Starling City's Vigilant, The Hood. Backing up from the doorway and turning around to head back into the club, she saw Roy coming back from the store room.

"Thea what's wrong?" he asked rushing over to her gripping her elbows and shaking her gently.

"Felicity, Felicity is cheating on my brother with the Hood," she whispered still not being able grasp in her mind what she saw.

All Roy could do was pulled her into a hug without her seeing the grin on his face.

* * *

**Prompt by olicity-smoak-queen on Tumblr:** An established Olicity, where Thea sees Felicity hugging the 'Arrow' therefore Oliver/Arrow and Felicity think Thea is worried that Felicity is cheating on Oliver

**Authors Note:** I hope you enjoyed this, it was quite writing it from another view even if it was only short. Depending on what you guys think of this, I am thinking about doing a part 2, so commenting would be awesome xDD

Comments please, I really love to know how I'm doing 3


	5. Skylines & Thieves

Name: Skylines and Thieves  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 1120  
Authors note: Another Prompt from Tumblr, which can be found at the bottom. For some reason I couldn't quiet get into the flow of this one, it I don't think it's as good as the rest, but you guys are judges, so I hope you enjoy anyway :)

* * *

Stepping into the sky high, fire engine red stilettos Felicity grabbed her purse of the counter and left the hotel bedroom to met Oliver. Her floor length black ball gown, with a slit going all the way her thigh to her hip floated around her as she crossed the room. Pulling the door open she saw both Dig and Oliver stood waiting.

"Ready?" she asked grabbing their attention. They had been deep in conversation, no doubt talking about the mission that was about to start, and turn to face her, two pairs of eyes widening.

"Felicity..." Oliver breathed his eyes trailing from her feet to her head. A slow smile crossed her bright red lips as she took in their reactions.

"Do I look okay?" she asked reaching up to make sure her hair was still wrapped up in the messy bun she had teased it into. She could feel the tails of the halter neck dress skimming over her bare back with every step and the corset like top of the dress squeezing the air from her lungs.

"You look breathtaking," Oliver answer crossing the room towards her. In his hand he held a long velvet box; the bait. "Are you sure about this?" he asked as he stopped in front of her bring the box up.

"Of course I wouldn't have said yes if I wasn't," she nodded reaching up and lifting the lid to the box, her breath catching at the beautiful jewels inside. Nestled in the silk insides, sat a set of cherry red ruby earrings with matching tennis bracelet and necklace. "Do I even want to know how much these are?" she whispered running her finger over them softly; like they would turn to dust at her touch.

"Probably not," Dig interrupted stepping up to her side to get a look in the box.

She slipped the jewels and suddenly found very anxious, she was wearing thousands of dollars worth of jewelry to a simple QC event based in New York, she felt incredibly over dressed and she was about to willingly let someone take her away from the crowds of people to steal them.

"Felicity relax," Oliver whispered in her ear his breath warm against her skin. A shiver coursed through her and she clutched at Oliver's arm a little tighter. "You'll need to mingle in a minute and get his attention." Nodding she pressed a kiss to his cheek, then smudge the lipstick stain away, before moving off into the crowds.

She had moved out on the balcony of the building the event was being held in to get a breath of fresh air when she was approached.

"Breathtaking," he said breaking her bubble of silence. He had to have been talking about the New York Skyline that was spread out in front of her.

"It is yes, incredibly beautiful," she agreed turning her head to get a look at him.

"That's him," Dig's voice came over the earwig. "You know what to do now, me and Oliver are waiting." With that she heard the click that meant Dig had signed out and was probably in deep conversation with Oliver.

"Yes, the view is beautiful, but I wasn't talking about that," he smirked holding a flute of champagne out in her direction. Felicity took the glass between her perfectly manicured nails, paid for by Oliver Queen, and brought the glass to her lips taking a sip. "I can't believe a woman like you is here alone tonight," he murmured joining her at the edge.

"I'm not," she answered. "But my date seems to have eyes for other women," Felicity answer her voice turning cold as she acted out the part she was to play. "He only ever seems to have eyes for other women."

"What a fool he is then, because you are by far the most beautiful here," the man scoffed. His voice was nice, it was all soft and dreamy, but still had this thick hoarse sexiness about it and Felicity couldn't believe she was falling into that little spell he was wielding.

"Do you attempt flatter all woman like this?" she asked turning her back to the skyline and leaning against the glass fence stopping her from failing to her peril.

"Attempt? No, because that would mean you haven't already decided to come back to my room with me," a slow grin crossed his features and a hand slipped around her waist, fingers caressing the bare skin of her back.

Felicity managed to cover her squeak of surprise with a laugh. She never realised Oliver was listening in, she assumed he had 'clicked' out like Dig had. She when the low growl came over the coms, it took her by surprise.

"Are you okay...?" he asked leaving it for her to add her name.

"Felicity, and yes I'm fine," she smiled her teeth sinking gently into her bottom lip. "Shall we head out?"

"I'm Alex and you have the name of luck," he grinned taking her hand and bringing to her lips before tucking if through his arm and motioning for them to leave. "and I am feeling incredibly lucky tonight," he chuckled his breath caressing her neck. He really didn't have the same effect Oliver had on her, but for the show she acted like she was under his spell.

"Could his lines get any worse?" Oliver seethed through the comms. Felicity wanted nothing more than to be able to tell him to shut up, because he was really distracting.

Alex led her down the hallway and to the elevator, they went from the tenth floor to the twenty-fifth in a heart beat. They stepped out into a empty corridor. Heading towards his room, Alex pulled the key card from his pocket, sliding it into the lock he opened the room and motioned for Felicity to enter first. She went in and turned around taking in the vast space, it was in all honesty a gorgeous room. The door was slammed shut behind her and hand moved over her back, another sliding over her shoulder. It was seconds after she felt the cold press of steel against her throat.

"Now just hand over the jewels and things won't need to get messy," he whispered teeth grazing over the shell of her ear. Felicity's skin crawled, this man was a creep.

"Cейчас," Felicity breathed the word 'now' is Russian, knowing both Dig and Oliver were waiting for word.

Everything that happened after came in haze, the room filled with smoke and Felicity was thrown across the room. She landed on the bed and watched everything play out in front of her. Oliver and Dig stormed the room, Dig taking a protective stance beside her while Oliver spoke with Alex, his voice masked with 'Arrow' voice over.

* * *

Prompt by Anon: Oliver, Felicity and Dig go to New York for a QC meeting/undercover mission


	6. Please just wake up

**Name**: Please just wake up  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating**: K  
**Genre**: Angst  
**Word Count**: 786  
**Authors note**: Based on a prompt which can be found at the bottom

* * *

She should have never had left, she should have never been there. But who says no the Felicity Smoak? No one, that's right not even the all powerful, okay semi powerful, Oliver Queen could say no to the not so naturally blond IT tech slash Executive assistant.

It had been going fine, all she had to do was walk through the park at a leisurely pace and attract the attention of the creep who had been attacking woman. Both Oliver and Dig were in the shadows waiting to grab him, smack him around a bit and then leave him for Lance. But things went wrong, like really wrong. It turned out the creep, the creep who had been doing the attacking was using a kid. Yeah, a kid to get the woman to fall into his trap.

Oliver and Dig had been none the wiser, but they should have seen it. So when Felicity said she was just walking a kid back to his car to find his parents, Oliver had simply said, 'Okay, give me a shout when you're heading back', because what could possibly happen when you walk a kid back to the car? Getting shot is what could happen.

It was the gunshot that stunned him, he never expected it, so when it rang through the park Oliver couldn't move, he couldn't move until Dig was screaming in his ear telling his to get his fucking ass in gear. He had leapt from building to building, sliding a fire escape to land to the sidewalk next to the bleeding blonde. There was blood everywhere. It was splattered over the cars, it was running down the street. She was losing blood to quickly. Diggle had pulled his jumper off and was pressing it to the wound on her stomach. Her cream cot turning red. Oliver just stared, her stared down at her his brain shutting down.

"OLIVER!" Diggle's voice rung out, bringing Oliver back to the present. "We need to move, we need to get her to the foundry!" Diggle was so strong, he could do this, Oliver couldn't. How could he watch the one he loved bleed out in front of him. How could he stand there, he was nothing like John, he was useless. Diggle had swept her up into his arms and they rushed there way towards the car they had come in, Oliver got in the front, drivers side. He started the engine and peeled away from the curb at speed as soon as both were in the back.

He could hear Diggle talking to her, telling her to stay with them, not the leave them, that they needed her. He needed her, Oliver needed her, the city needed her. He could hear John as begged, his voice cracking as he begged her to stay with them. He never heard Felicity answer, he never heard her speak a word or open her beautiful blue eyes.

They were at the Foundry. Oliver was out of the car, taking Felicity as Dig passed her to him. She was limp in his arms, not responding to him. Was he carrying her dead body? Was she like this because he hadn't responded quick enough? Or was it because he made the mistake, he was the one that left her go off alone?

They found themselves in the Foundry, Felicity was one the steel table Oliver had spent too much time on and he wished it was him on there now. Dig was moving fast around the Foundry, picking up things here and there setting to work on making Felicity whoe again. Oliver numbly followed his instructions. Holding things here, putting things there. All the while watching Felicity's face for some kind of emotion or show that she was there and the slow beeping monitor was correct in saying she was alive.

It had been hour before John said he had done as much as he could, and the rest was up to Felicity. He moved off to go wash up. Was the her blood from his hands, arms, face and everywhere it had got. Oliver sat down next to the table, her hand clutched in his, his lips pressed to her fingers.

"Please Felicity," he whispered his voice cracked and hoarse. "Please come back to me, I don't know what I would do without you. I won't ever ask you to make coffee again, I promise," Oliver did what Felicity did best, ramble. He had to fill the room with some other noise than the bleeping machine. To anyone else it might seem comforting, but to Oliver it only reminded him, he had put her here.

"I love you Felicity, please just wake up..."

* * *

**Prompt by Anon:** Felicity gets hurt during a mission and Diggle and Oliver have to save her and they bring her to the foundry and they save her and oliver tells felicity that he loves her.

**Authors Note: **A bit of an angsty one, hope you enjoyed and I didn't stray too far from the Prompt. I might do a part 2 for this in the future.


	7. Insecurities

**Name**: Insecurities  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Sappy, lovey dovey Olicity  
**Word Count:** 1258  
**Authors note**: This drabble came from a prompt on Tumblr which can found at the bottom

* * *

2 Months  
8 Weeks  
62 Days  
1488 Hours  
89280 Minutes  
321408000 Seconds

It didn't matter how you looked at it they had been officially dating for 2 months and even though there was no official timestamp on when you should 'be' with someone in the biblical way, Felicity knew she was pushing it. She was never normally this nervous, she had been with plenty of other guys; plenty as in 4, so it wasn't like the act of sex was new to her.

There had been a few times where they had come close. Like the other night when they had been on Felicity's sofa. Robin Hood -her choice- had been playing on the tele in the background and she had been curled up at Oliver's side, all tucked up against him and they had been making out for a good portion of the film. Things were just starting to move in that direction, his hand was teasing at the bottom of her skirt and she had popped the first few buttons on his shirt and she could feel his excitement against her thigh as she had her legs thrown across his lap, so it wasn't like neither of them were up for it. But then, like lightning, the thought of sleeping with Oliver and being compared to all the others he had slept with suddenly shot into her head. After that Felicity couldn't even look at him without blushing and going into a mile long rant about how tired she was.

After that moment things between them became awkward to say the least, Felicity unsure how act, avoided him; well as much as EA and IT tech for the vigilante could avoid someone and then Oliver, well Oliver just let it happen thinking she would get over whatever was bothering her soon

Things were starting to get back on track with them, well that was until Oliver asked her to join him for dinner - he was cooking. She had spent the good portion of the day trying to find the right thing to wear. She was didn't want something that would say, 'Yeah you 'ent getting any tonight' but then she didn't want one that said 'free ride here'. So after cutting it down to three choices then going over the pro's and con's of each choice, she finally decided on the a navy blue halter neck summer dress. It stopped just above her knees and looked great with her white heeled pumps. After applying a little makeup and letting her hair in soft waves around her face, Felicity grabbed her purse and met Dig outside who had been sent to pick her up.

On the journey there she was pretty calm, chatting away with John, telling him about her day and listening to him as he told her some stories about anything he could think of, it was like he knew she was nervous.

She was fine until they pulled up outside Queen Manor and Dig kicked her out with a quick goodbye. She stood in front of the large oak double doors and knocked once waiting for someone to answer. The door opened and Oliver was stood there, in black jeans and a smart shirt with the sleeves rolled up, and didn't he look edible.

Dinner had been fantastic, Felicity was pretty sure Raisa had cooked dinner, but she wasn't going to burst the bubble.

"Do you wanna move inside?" Oliver asked breaking the silence that had been building.

"Uhh, yeah sure, why not," Felicity nodded draining the glassful of wine she held in her hand. She took his hand and followed him into the house, they moved into the living space and sat down on the over stuffed sofas.

"Is everything okay?" Looking up at the wonderful person who had cooked -served- dinner and done everything to make this night wonderful, she suddenly felt guilty.

"Everything is fine Oliver," she nodded putting a smile on. "This evening has been amazing."

Oliver's hand cupped her cheek and brushed over her cheekbone as she spoke, it was distracting because it felt so nice. He lent forwards closing the distance between their mouths to press a single kiss to her pale pink lips. The kiss deepened, Felicity's tongue stroked his; her teeth caught his bottom lip and bit down gently earning a low primal moan from the man below her. Felicity's hand travelled up his sculpted chest which was straining against the shirt he was wearing. They moved over his shoulders, and sunk themselves into his hair.

Oliver coaxed her on to his lap so she was straddling him, her legs were either side of his, her heated skin burning through his jeans. Her dress had moved up exposing more and more soft sulp flesh for Oliver to palm. He slid his hands from her knees up and up, feeling her move against him. He was beyond hot for her, and she was for him.

But she froze. Felicity froze, fingers gripping his hair tightly, lips still against his. Her eyes were closed tight she pulled back breathing heavily.

"Felicity," Oliver groaned removing his hands from her thighs and setting them down on the sofa. "What is going on?"

"I... I can't be like them," she whispered her voice dropping and her eyes opening to watch him. The confusion on Oliver's face was all she could see, he didn't understand.

"Like who?"

"The other woman, the woman you've been with," Felicity was beyond embarrassed the flush that was creeping up her skin was bright red. "I'm not like them, I'm not a supermodel with a supermodel figure, or anything like them."

Oliver sighed though there was an amused expression on his face, he reached up and cupped her face in his hands, bring her close.

"Do you wanna know a secret?" he asked brushing his nose against her. Felicity nodded their noses bumping some more.

"They weren't a great lay," he grinned. Felicity flushed and smacked his chest, hard. She was feeling more embarrassed than ever, she finally told him what was bothering her and he made a joke.

"Oliver! I'm not joking, look I think I should just go," Felicity moved to stand up but in split second she pulled back down onto the sofa and was led flat underneath Oliver. "Oliver please."

"Wait," he said pressing a kiss to her lips to make her go silent. "I'm glad you're nothing like those women, you know why? Because they can't do half the stuff you can and even if they did, they couldn't do it sassy sexy flare you do it," a small smile curled his lips and stroked a thumb over her cheekbone.

"Felicity you are amazing, more amazing than they ever will be. You have an incredible body," he trailed a hand down from her cheek, down her neck, over her breast to settled it on her waist. Where he gripped it hard rocking her against him. "You drive me insane, in more ways than you could ever know," A slow grin appeared and had to kiss her again. "You have the softest of lip." he murmured after pulling back. "And you should never compare yourself to the woman I was with before the island, because you are worth hundreds of them."

Oliver didn't make the next move, Felicity did. She caught his face in her hands and brought him close, her lips touched his and the match was lit. Fire erupted through them both, consuming them a blaze of lust and love.

* * *

**Prompt by olicity-smoak-queen:** it would be established olicity again, but they haven't slept together yet because felicity is nervous since oliver has been with supermodels etc, and she doesn't think she can live up to that, but oliver being perfect and telling her she's all he wants. So basically insecure felicity, and assuring oliver

**Authors note: **So apologies on this one, I'm not great at writing the sappy stuff, so you will be seeing more angsty stuff from me rather than love shit xD


	8. She's Scary

**Name**: She's scary  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating**: K+  
**Genre**: Humor (Hopefully)  
**Word Count:** 610  
**Authors note**: Prompt is shown at the bottom

* * *

"What's going on?" Oliver had just come down the steps to the Foundry and found Sara, Dig and Roy all stood at the bottom looking sheepish.

"Uhh, she's scary," Roy whispered and then hastily looked over his shoulder to make sure he wasn't heard.

"Who's scary?"

"Felicity!" They all hissed in unison. Oliver's brow knitted together as they all seemed to be huddled together stood -hidden- out the way.

"What's happened?" Concern was the first thing what struck him, was she hurt, had something happened to the baby? What the hell was going on.

"Go see for yourself, but make sure to tell her we didn't call you, please!" Sara pleaded gulping quickly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Nodding and giving odd looks to his fellow team members, Oliver cautiously moved away from the worried looking trio and headed further in.

"Felicity?" He called softly head peering around a concrete pillar. She was fairly easy to spot. She paced barefoot over the training mats, her hair drawn up into a bun and one hand was pressed flat against her back while the other spun an arrow around in her fingers. Oliver paled.

"Oh dear," he whispered to himself before putting a big smile.

"You!" She growled eyes landing on him and the Arrow pointed at him. "You did this to me!" she cried the Arrow suddenly spinning in his direction. It clattered to the floor inches in front of him. As best she could she stormed -waddled- towards him, she was way past the point of pissed she actually looked like she was considering murdering him.

"Look you need to calm down.." Oliver made a fatal mistake, never tell a woman to calm down.

"Calm down!" she cried. "Calm down? I can't do a freaking thing because everything hurts, my feet hurt, my back hurts, my hands hurt, everything hurts! Everything is swollen and I can't stop throwing up." Oliver cringed actually backing up a few steps, he had to admit when her hormones were flying like this, there were days he wished he hadn't got her pregnant.

"But we decided..."

"We decided nothing. You decided that a quickie before Diggle could get back from Big Belly Burger was a good idea!" She fumed.

"I knew it!" came a cry from the bottom of the stairs which was then followed by hushed voices and 'oh shit she heard us'.

"See even my friends won't come near me because I'm a foul mood because of you!" She prodded Oliver's chest and for the life of him he tried to, he tried not to smile. "Oh I'm going to enjoy it when I cut you up..."

"Felicity!" Sara called sharply appearing in front of her. "Why don't we go get a cup of tea and you can tell me about those names you picked, hmm?" Sara nodded using her best 'don't kill the hostage' voice to bring her down of the ledge of killing Oliver slowly and painfully.

"Sure, but you and I," with her finger between them. "We're not done," she grumbled taking Sara's hand. They crossed the room to the little area they had set up for her, away from everything that might up her stress levels, apparently the thought of Oliver did that anyway.

"I knew something happened that night," Dig announced standing next to Oliver like nothing had happened.

"Really I'm about to get diced into bite sized chunks and then scattered across the city and that's all you can think about?" Oliver deadpanned.

"I'm so dead." he groaned heading towards the direction of where was Felicity was hopefully sat down away from sharp objects.

* * *

**Prompt by olicity-smoak-queen**: Heyyy, Im back with another prompt.. established olicity,.. oliver and felicity get into a fight about something, and the members of team Arrow have to play mediators and help them solve it, not angst though, something sweet and funny


	9. Olicity smut Rated M for a reason!

**Name**: Random Olicity Smut  
**Genre**: Smut  
**Rating**: M++++++  
**Authors note:** This is just a small section from a Multi-chapter I am writing, but won't be releasing until completed. I just thought you guys deserved a treat ;)

* * *

Grabbing the towel from the side bench Felicity wiped the sweat from her brow and wrapped the towel around her neck. Her and Oliver had been training on and off for days nows, after her little incident with Tockman, he said she needed to at least get the basics of hand to hand combat down, and as Felicity said, how they hell was that mean to help with gunshots?

"Oliver, I'm really not made to fight," she gasped between breaths. "As awesome as this is and I really want to be like you, Dig, even Sara, I'm just a IT nerd."

A light chuckled escaped Oliver, she complained everyday about this, yet still came back fighting harder than ever. He was sure to just liked to have a rant in the middle of their sparring sessions.

"You do realise you have that rant everyday?" he asked, eyebrow raising as he looked her over, and damn she looked fine. The tight lycra shorts clung to toned legs. Her sports top hugged chest, exposing her abdomen. At this current time, she was all skin and sweat and Oliver liked that, he liked a lot.

"Yeah well, I'm entitled to it," she shrugged throwing the towel to the ground and dropping the bottom top of it. "What now?"

"Just come at me," he laughed giving her the 'come on' motion with his hands. With a loud and completely unnecessary cry Felicity dived for him. She planted her feet firmly on the mat and jabbed forwards with everything she had. If Oliver had been any slower she would have hit cleaning in the face, with the chance of breaking his nose. But Oliver sidestepped it easily and grabbing her outreached fist he pulled her forwards causing her to lose her balance. Felicity crashed to the floor.

"Dammit," she groaned flinging her head back in frustration. Oliver extended and a hand to her. She took his hand and pulled. She managed to pull him to the floor and roll them over so she was straddling him. Her knees were pressed tight against his thighs, her forearm was pressed down on his throat and a grin spread across her lips.

"Good," Oliver congratulated. "But don't lose focus," and to prove his point he flipped them over, reversing their positions.

His head was bent low to meet hers, there breaths mingling with each pant. His chest heaved below his, pressing against his with every breath she took. They eyes were locked and the desire and lust dancing in both pairs was enough to light a building on fire. Felicity's eyes flicked back and forth from Oliver's brown ones to his lips. They were parted as he breathed heavily. Sweat glistened on his skin, and in a heartbeat his lips were pressed against hers.

Her fingers automatically dug themselves into his hair, pulling at the roots eliciting a moan from Oliver. She pulled his head back away from her lips, her teeth dragging over his bottom lip and whiskery chin. She dragged them down his throat over his adams apple and she bite down on his collar.

"Oh christ," a low trembling moan came from Oliver as Felicity's mouth did clever things in places he never knew he was sensitive to. They had moved into sitting position long before, Oliver straddling Felicity's lap. His hands clutched at any part of her body he could reach as her simple administrations tore at his seams.

Taking control of the situation Felicity pushed back, pushing Oliver beneath her taking the upper hand, dominating him. She pushed him flat against the mats, their sweat covered sicking them to the hard mats leaving marks in their wake as they peeled themselves off. He her hands were pressed against his upper torso, fingers digging into the pliable flesh below his shoulders. she liked the view from where she was and grin on her face told Oliver that. When he had tried to reach up and hold her she battered his hands away and pinned them above his head. She rocked her hips and dipped her head low, teeth grazing over the shell of his ear. "Behave," her voice was a breathy whisper which promised more than Oliver could imagine.

Felicity stood abruptly, a bigger smile on her face than Oliver had seen. "Stay," she commanded pointing at him to stay where he was while she jogged across the room towards the storage area of the Foundry when she came back, she had something hidden behind her back. Curiosity spiked and Oliver was intrigued than ever. She climbed back on him sitting down on his waist pressing him to the floor. "Close your eyes," she whispered leaning forwards so her lips grazed his. Doing as he was told Oliver closed his eyes and awaited further instruction.

If it had been anyone else he would have been worried at the cloth covering his eyes which was then knotted behind his head, but he trusted Felicity more than anyone else in the world. He felt her slide up his body until she was sat on his, her felt her chest brush over his face and grin appeared on his face, he was still a guy. He felt her wrap cord around his wrist and knot it, then looping it around the leg of the steel table in front of them. It was nothing he couldn't break out of if he wanted to. Liking where this was heading he led there compliant, curious to know what she was going to do with him now she had him.

Felicity sat back on her heels and looked at the man she had below her. He was shirtless and his skin and glistening. His lips were parted and uneven breaths left him as he waited for her next move. Her hands startled him when they pressed against his chest, Felicity made a soft 'shushing' sound as she flicked her tongue on the underside of his chin. She pressed a kiss to the corner of his mouth, and pulled away. Oliver groaned in frustration, she was going to tease him and he was pretty sure it was payback for the other night when he hadn't let her cum for the whole evening, he had kept her on the edge.

Starting back at the underside of his jaw Felicity started the slow and teasing journey south. She dipped her tongue in all the right places, she grazed her teeth over the prominent bone which pushed white against his skin as she strained below her. When she came to his scars she paid them extra attention, pressed kisses to the marred skin, her tongue flicking out over risen flesh. Each one seemed to bring a new level of primal hunger from Oliver, with each one he shifted differently below her trying to find some sort of release. Her hands were flat against mats beside his shoulders, her weight resting on them as her mouth sort to give him pleasure. Her lips latched around his flat nipples, nipping at them and then smoothing it with tongue; she never expected Oliver to react the way he did.

"Fuck!" he grunted eyes rolling back under the cloth. Never had one woman brought him so much pleasure in some simple act. A soft chuckle came from Felicity as she moved across to pay the same attention to the other flat disk, getting the same response.

She continued her journey south paying attention to all the other scars that littered his front. There really was more there than she cared for and it pained her to see so many, knowing he had gone through torturous hours when receiving them.

The cargo pants he was wearing were now tented.

"Oh Oliver, I thought you had more self control than that," she teased her teeth nipping at the skin above the waistband of his pants.

"Until I met you," he huffed, teeth clamping down when her hand slide over him. Very slowly and purposely she unbutton the cargos and shimmed them down his legs and onto the floor. All that was left was the black briefs that were barely containing his erection. She watched him squirming on the mat as he waited for her to do something and she couldn't deny the fact that is was seriously hot.

Finally giving in to the small meowing sounds he made and the way he breathed her name as he begged her to touch him, Felicity cupped him over over his briefs and stroked him slowly. Oliver mouth formed an 'O' shape and she had a feeling his eyes were rolling back under the mask. Felicity liked being in control, she wasn't going to deny that. Just seeing Oliver how he was now, was more of a turn on than watching him workout. She took each side of the briefs and pulled them down, Oliver helping by lifting his lower half in the air. Once he was free and clear, she set to work doing something she loved. Pleasing Oliver. She took him in her hands and pumped up and down slowly, keeping an even steady pace, no matter how many times Oliver rocked in her grip to go faster.

She lowered her mouth to him, blowing gently over the head of his cock where a drop of pre-cum had formed. Her tongue flicked out taking it away. A gurgled cry of her name came from Oliver. Her lips slide over him, sliding further and further down until his head was hitting the back of throat. He bucked below her forcing more of him into her, she pulled up gasping for air. She shook her head squeezed him, her hand running up and down repeatedly. She could feel him drawing close, the way his body tensed and his breathing hitched. How he made those cute, funny noises in the back of this throat and how he grew in her hand. But she wasn't going to let him cum that easy.

"I'm thirsty, be right back," she smirked removing herself from him standing up. His mouth dropped open and he pulled at the cord binding his hands.

"Felicity!" he growled as a warning, she took no notice of it and headed across the room.

"One.." she heard the sound of the cord breaking.

"Two.." she heard the heavy footsteps.

"Thr..." the air rushed from her lungs as she was pushed up against one of the many concrete pillars. Her hands were pinned above her head and her legs were locked around his waist. His mouth attacked her throat, nipping and soothing down. He let her hands drop and then ripped her sports top from her, the shreds falling to the ground. Hiking her up, his mouth latched onto her nipple, pulling at his, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh. "You're a fucking tease," he grunted against her skin working her over.

"Always," she grinned head banging back against the pillar she was pressed against as she threw it back in the ecstasy she felt. Oliver shook his head held her tight.

"Condom?" he groaned suddenly remembering a crucial part to the condition of them sleeping together, they had both said very early kids were out of the question until there were rings on their fingers.

"Handbag."

Lowering her the floor and striding purposely towards her bag, empty the contents on the floor in his haste to find the protection. While he was across the room, Felicity used the opportunity to rid herself of her bottoms. She leant back, breathing hard, hair falling around his face in a dishevelled state while she wait impatiently for Oliver. Finding it tucked into a side pouch, he pulled it out a triumph 'yes' and rushed back to her.

"Now where were we?" he grinned hands dropping to her ass and squeezing it before lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his hips and draped her arms over his shoulders.

"You were about to fuck me if I recall," Felicity giggled her teeth sinking into her bottom lip.

He had rolled the rubber on himself while crossing the room, so with one swift movement he was inside her. Her eyes widened and her mouth dropped open. He had pushed into her all the way to the hilt. He stood there, inside her revelling in how good it felt. How warm and tight she was. His tongue flicked in her open mouth, brushing over the roof of her mouth.

Her nail dug into his back, he could feel her breaking the skin and it only turned him on more. He rocked below her, earning a hiss in response. Her head lulled backwards and and her hands rose looking for something to grabbed onto as Oliver rocked back and forth inside. He was fast and deep, pulling nearly all the way out and then pushing back in roughly. They loved it like this, he love the primal act of it all, claiming her as his and giving her the pleasure she deserved; she loved the intimacy and raw emotion it brought, she loved seeing Oliver just let go.

His hands were either side of her head, her legs were locked around his waist and she was pushing against the wall keeping her in place. He drew it out for as long as possible, helping her ride through two orgasms before cumming himself. He pressed against her, going ridged but relaxed at the same time. Her name was chanted as a pray as he found himself losing the self control. His name was cried like it was the answer to every question on earth. Both were content, both where happy and both were sated, for now.

* * *

**Authors note:** So how'd I do? I don't think it was smutty enough, opinions? xD


	10. It's a good job I love you

**Name**: It's a good job I love you  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humor (Hopefully)/Romance  
**Word Count**: 1525  
**Prompt by ****olicity-smoak-queen:** olicity have been dating for a couple of months, oliver says I love you first, but felicity doesn't say it back, now oliver is all insecure about the fact that she didn't say it back, not angst though, something funny and you can include team arrow too is you want (I don't know why I imagine dig laughing at oliver loll)

* * *

He hadn't been able to work for days. Still start at his desk with the same papers start in front of him that Felicity had put there hours before Oliver's brow was creased and a pen hung from his mouth as he chewed it till the plastic cracked. Why was it so hard to say three simple words to the woman he knew he loved? He wasn't sure whether it was because he was scared she wouldn't feel the same and then their relationship would be over or that he was screw up and not get across how much he loved her. Standing from his chair he crossed the the large office space to stand in front of the the floor to ceiling windows of his office. He stared out over the city as he thought back to a few weeks ago when he heard those three words said to him.

**Start of Flashback**

_It had been a late one, Oliver had business calls with China and he had sent Felicity home around ten in the evening telling her to get some sleep as they would have to be back in early the next morning. Oliver was then on the phone till one AM. When he finally dragged himself back to Felicity's apartment he was beyond exhausted. His tie was loosened around his neck and he was dragging his jacket behind him. The crease etched into his brow and the dark circles under his eyes made him look about ten years older._

_He had been in the process of stripping his shirt off when he heard her talking. At first he had through she was awake, but oh no Felicity was talking in her sleep. It was no surprise really, she wasn't exactly quiet when she was awake so why should there be a difference when she was sleeping. He stopped moving shirt in his hands and listened carefully._

_"Oliver!" Felicity giggled, now that came as a bit of a shock because she didn't even giggle while awake. She rolled over dragging Oliver's pillow to her chest and tucking her face into it; her hair created a golden halo around her head covering her own pillow and the surrounding bed. "I love you," her voice was quiet and muffled, but for Oliver it was crystal clear. It rung in his ears and a face splitting grin formed on his face, followed by a frown._

_He wanted to say I love you first. So keeping her words for himself and reliving the moment in his mind over and over again Oliver waited until he could say the words to him._

**End of Flashback**

"Oliver?" Felicity entered his office, without knocking like usual, and crossed the room towards him. Her heels clicked against hard floor and he felt her hand drift across his back and settle on his arm. "Everything okay?"

"Just thinking," he answered quietly turning to face her. Her hair was loose around her shoulders and and he left his eyes drift down her electric pink and black dress, it was definitely one of her more shocking items of clothing.

"Careful, you don't want to hurt yourself," she teased her nose crinkling with amusement.

"Ha. Ha." Shaking his head he dropped a chaste kiss to her lips, he realised he couldn't stop with one, so he sunk his hands into her thick blond hair and dragged her forwards pressing his lips more firmly against his. His tongue pushed into her mouth and he crowded her against the glass window, body pressed against her seeking something only she could give him, peace. He pulled back and rested his forehead against her.

"Wow," Felicity breathed her lips swollen and her breath rushed.

"Yeah wow," Oliver agreed. "I..." he started then lacking the courage to go through with it. "What did you want anyway?"

"I..uhh..meeting in the conference room," she stumbled over her words looking for the right thing to say.

"The Anderson one?" he asked pulling back to button his suit jacket. Felicity nodded as she patted her back into place and button the top few buttons of her blouse which seemed to have come undone. They exited the office together and moved into the conference, Felicity was still a little dazed as she sat down and put her tablet on the tabletop to take notes.

"Sorry I'm late ladies and gentleman, I had to show Miss Smoak something beforehand," he winked at Felicity who turned a bright shade of red before motioning for the meeting to begin.

Oliver hated these meetings, he really did. They were the worst part of the day and always seemed to drag. What made it worse was that he couldn't even focus, he was still thinking about telling Felicity he loved her. Gritting his teeth, he did what he had too and what better place than somewhere she had to stay put. He dragged a piece of paper from the center of the table and pulled a pen from his jacket pocket. He wrote the three words on the paper, folded it over once and slid it across the table towards her. He honestly couldn't believe he was that scared of saying them.

He watched her take the paper and unfold it probably expecting to see something she should make note off, but instead she paled and her gaze flicked to him before hastily moving back to the tablet screen. She stayed like that for the rest of the meeting and once it was over she dashed from the room as quickly as she could. Oliver went through the motions of thanking everyone, having no real heart in it.

She ran from him.

Oliver headed back to his office everything running through his mind. She didn't love him. It was all over. She would leave him and the team, there would be no more Felicity Smoak talking to him down the comms, or her sassy attitude when he asked her to make him a cup of coffee. There would be no more late nights of them curled up on the sofa talking about everything anything. There would be no more nights of him waking up to find Felicity curled up at his side hiding under his arm and the covers. He expected to see Felicity sat at her desk, but she wasn't; Dig however was sat on the couch in his office.

"What's up with you?" he asked getting a look at Oliver's face.

"She ran," Oliver answered in disbelief. "She ran when I told her I loved her." Diggle laughed and Oliver glared.

"What do you expect, you wrote it on a piece of paper," he scoffed shaking his head. "Smooth man, smooth."

"I didn't know what to say!" he cried throwing his arms in the air. "I didn't want to fuck it up," he growled in frustration. "But then I did that anyway."

Diggle got up from the sofa and moved to stand in front of Oliver, drawing his attention to the back of the room. He settled against Oliver's desk and rested his hands in his lap. "So what would you have told her if you could do it over?" he asked.

Oliver stopped, hands on hips as he thought about it. "I would tell her that her smile is more beautiful than all the stars in the sky and that I can't see myself when I'm with her, because all I see is her. I knew the second I met her that there was something about her I needed, but it turned out the only I needed from her was her love," Oliver sighed. He scrubbed his face with his hands, fingers dragging through the little hair he had. "I want to be the person she could fall hopelessly in love with. I want her to be the one I can take to bed and the private world so very few know about. I want to know every last thing about her; I want forever to memorise every last inch of her body and mind. I want her to know she is my compass home and wherever she is I will always find her; because she is my now and my future, she is my everything and I love her," Oliver grinned like it was another revelation to himself that he felt the way he did. He watched Dig who was trying to stifle his laugh. "But how do I tell her that? Because every time I feel like I can do it, I choke," he stated throwing his arms in the air.

"You just did my friend," Diggle swiped at his mouth tipping his head over Oliver's shoulder. Oliver spun on his heel and saw Felicity stood in the doorway the paper he wrote 'I love you' on still in her hand.

"Felicity I..."

"You're an ass, but you're a sappy ass," she sighed crossing the room, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his, kissing him hard and fast. "It's good job I love you."

"I know," he answered dipping in for another kiss while listening to Diggle clap in the background.


	11. Little White Lie

Name: Little White Lie  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humour (hopefully)  
Word Count: 1376  
Summary: Felicity Meets Mr Wayne

* * *

Meeting successful business men and women was part of the job, being charmed by them, not so much. It had been a pretty usual Monday Morning, it was one of the days where Oliver was in at the office for the full day, which meant a full day of meetings. The first half of the morning had gone smoothly, now she was waiting for a … Mr Wayne, who was currently running late, which meant no lunch for Felicity until he was was here.

"Any sign of him yet Felicity?" Oliver's voice came through the intercom thingy on her desk and she jumped in fright. That thing was the bane of her life and if she could get rid of it, she would.

"Not yet Mr Queen," she hissed glaring at him through the glass, she couldn't help but smile though, the way he was laughing and the carefree look he had was something special. His face rested in his hands as he elbows lent on the desk, she could ever hear the faint rumbles of laughter coming the glass.

"Miss Smoak?" a deep and rumbling voice drew her attention from staring at Oliver. Her eyes came in contact with a very big and broad chest, covered in a finely tailored suit. Her eyes travelled upwards to a solid jaw, high cheek bones and met a pair of very prominent brown eyes, ringed with green. His dark hair was brushed back, exposing the angular face and really making it swoon worthy.

"Mr…Wayne?" She stumbled over her words, gaze reverting to her diary to make sure she had got his correct, then back at him, being enrapt by his eyes once again.

"Yes, I am very sorry about being late, traffic in Starling City is just dreadful, wouldn't you agree?" he gave her a full on dazzling smile, nothing like Oliver's. There was lots of teeth and soft lips, smooth skin and did she mention high cheek bones?

"Yes… yes traffic is horrid, not that I drive, Diggle and Oliver tend to pick me up, apparently it's too dangerous for me to drive, though I got my license when I turned sixteen so I've been driving for like forever, not that I'm saying I'm old, just that I've been driving a long time and I'm talking to much," blushing a bright shade of red, Felicity ducked her head and grimaced; great first impression. "I'm sorry, I talk a lot when I'm nervous."

"It's quite alright, but could I enquire to why you are nervous?" he smiled head tilting to the side as he tried to figure her out. "It's not like I asked you out or anything, not that I would be opposed to the idea." Felicity choked, was he really saying what she thought he was saying? He was Bruce Wayne, the Batman for christs sake and she was pretty sure he was hitting on her, not that she minded, he really was very nice; and it wasn't like Oliver was making a move.

"I, uh, Mr Queen will see you," she nodded catching Oliver in the corner of her eye as he was on his way over to see what was taking so long. A long laugh come from Mr Wayne as Felicity changed the subject. He had such a nice laugh, Felicity noted, it was deep and made her feel all tingly.

"Well okay then; please ladies first," he held out his hand motioning for her to go ahead of him. Felicity scurried forwards, in front or him her heels clicking against the hard floor and she suddenly became very aware of the short and incredibly tight black pencil skirt she was wearing; this would be a horrible time to fall on her face. But then he might catch her, then what would it be like to be in those arms? All the thoughts rushed through Felicity's mind as she pushed the large glass office doors open and then stood to the side to let him through.

"Mr Queen, Mr Wayne is here," she announced smiling up at Mr Wayne.

"Please Felicity, call me Bruce," he winked as he passed her. Felicity gave a unlike Felicity giggled bit down on her lip. She nervously picked at the side of her nail, flirting really wasn't something she was good at, never had been.

He could see Bruce stood out the front of the office with Felicity, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out why it was taking so long for her to show her in. His laugh was loud and over the top, he was obviously laughing at something Bruce had said and the the crimson blush creeping her skin, hinted that she might have just gone on one of her rambles. Growing annoyed that it was taking her so long to show Bruce in he rose from his seat and started across the office space. Felicity then moved, she opened the door and announced Bruce. Watching them interact, it was clear Bruce was charming her and Felicity was falling for it.

Oliver approached Bruce, his hand held out for him to shake. "Bruce welcome, I hope your journey wasn't too tiring?" he questioned nodding to Felicity that she could go.

"Nothing I can't handle," he nodded shaking Oliver's and then casting a glance back over his shoulder at Felicity who was still stood there, the grin on both their faces unwavering.

"Is there something I can help you with Miss Smoak?" Oliver asked cooley. Her brow creased at his tone, but after a moment she dismissed it and looked back at Bruce.

"Could I get you a drink Mr.. Bruce?" she corrected herself with a grin and shook her head. Bruce laughed back and Oliver suddenly felt like he was on the outside of a private moment.

"A cup of coffee would be fantastic, but I wouldn't want to put you out," he breathed the corners of his lips turning up in amusement.

"It would be no trouble at all," Felicity smiled brushing a lock of hair away from her face. "Mr Queen." Felicity turned on heel and headed towards the break room to make Bruce's coffee.

"She quite something," Bruce grinned in appreciation as he watched Felicity walk away.

"Yes, something," Oliver nodded heading back to his desk not being able to look at the look Bruce had on his face after meeting Felicity, it was the one he had after meeting her, complete and utter awe.

"Well if that's everything?" Oliver hinted rising from his leather chair, doing the button on his suit jacket up in the process.

"Yes of course," Bruce agreed. "It was great to see you again Oliver." The pair shook hands and before Bruce left he turned and asked Oliver a question. "Your assistant, Felicity, do you know whether she's seeing anyone?" Oliver was taken off guard by the question he expected it to be business not Felicity. He could tell him the truth and then he would have to endure Bruce asking Felicity out, then there would be dates and then she might not spend so much time with him and Diggle; which by default would be less time with the Arrow team. That couldn't happen, so he made the executive decision, to tell a small white lie.

"Yes," he said after a moment, if she ever found out about this, she could kill him. "It's serious as well, I heard he loves her…a lot."

"Shame, she's a stunning woman, I would have liked to get to know her," he winked that signature cocky smile on his face. Oliver only hummed biting back the words he really wanted to say. "Bye Oliver," Bruce gave a quick wave with his hand and exited the office. He said a quick goodbye to Felicity and then left.

"Did you say something?" Felicity accused walking his office. "Because was fine with me before he spoke to you, then he all but gave me the cold shoulder just now."

"I said nothing," Oliver lied settling back into his seat. Felicity narrowed her eyes but gave him the benefit of the doubt, what reason would he have to steer men away from her, it wasn't like he liked her.


	12. All Bets Are On

Name: All bets are on  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Humour (Hopefully)  
Word Count: 325  
Summary: Sara, Diggle and Roy place their bets

* * *

"March 24th," Roy said stepping out of the blue appearing behind two of his team mates. Sara and Diggle turned around to face him, confused expressions on their faces. "I'll give those till March 24th or before for something will happen between them," Roy explained tilting his head towards Oliver and Felicity.

The pair had been bent over the computers chatting away for about an hour or so, now and then Felicity would giggle and tuck a stray piece of hair behind her ear; or Oliver would reach up and brush a finger across her cheek or touch her hand. They were both growing bolder and bolder with their affections, it was only going to be so long before that tension snapped.

"30th March," Sara added nodding at she watched them. She had nothing against Oliver and Felicity if anything she wanted to see it work, because Felicity was the only person Oliver seemed to be himself around, so what more could Sara want?

"Okay I'm in, April 4th," Diggle nodded watching his boss and his good friend. He had been rooting for them since day one, when he realised just how much Oliver liked Felicity. It had brought a smile to his face when he thought of the time when Oliver was clearly trying to hide the feelings he had for the blonde and when he finally accepted them, there was going to be serious fireworks.

"What's the bet?" Roy asked settling down on the bench between Sara and Diggle.

"100?" Sara offered looking to her left.

"100 it is," Diggle agreed offering his hand out, Roy and Sara both shook his and then did the same with each other.

Unbeknown to their friends, Oliver and Felicity heard it all and planned to have little fun with each of the dates they supplied, now it would just mean they would have the hard task of flirting with each other, could they pull it off?


	13. Sunflowers and Dates

**Name**: Sunflowers and dates  
**Fandom**: Arrow  
**Rating**: PG  
**Genre**: Humour (Hopefully)  
**Word Count**: 699  
**Authors note**: The prompt will be shown at the bottom. I hope I met the prompt, please do tell me if I didn't write what you would have liked to see x

* * *

He had never seen her get flowers before, so when a large bouquet of sunflowers, Felicity's favourite flower, turn up via carrier, Oliver noticed. He had been sat in his office admiring the view on the other side of the glass in front of him when along came: a greasy haired, spotty faced boy, carrying said bouquet. He placed them on her desk and handed over a board for her to sign. After that he quickly left with the biggest grin on his face, obviously he had had a good time talking with Felicity. Rising from his chair he crossed the office and was stood out in front of her desk within a heartbeat, his curiosity spiking.

"Who are they from?" Tilting his head up he tried looking for the card that would normally come with it.

"A friend," she said cryptically a smile appearing on her face as she read over the card in her hand. She put the card into the top draw of her desk and took the flowers in hand, going off to find a vase. Once she was out of view he dipped his hand into her desk drawer and found the note.

'Dinner 8PM tonight, Harvey's? - Lance'

Choking on his own breath, Oliver read the card again and again, making sure he was seeing straight. Felicity and Lance? Lance and Felicity? There was something really wrong with that. He tucked the card back away and perched on the edge of her desk waiting for Felicity to come back. While sat there he couldn't help but think of her and Lace together, it made him feel really sick and not only that it meant that he had blown his chance with her .

"Oliver, what do you want?" she sighed setting the vase on her desk and moving some things about so it all fit. She sat herself down in her chair and pushed her glasses up her nose, it was a cute habit that always brought a smile to his face.

"So you've got a date tonight?" he really wished he had through it through before hand, because it was so obvious he had just rooted through her draw.

"Subtle Oliver!" She glowered rolling her at him. "One, stay out of my draws and two, who I'm seeing is no concern of yours," she stated in a final tone, though knowing Oliver, this really wasn't the end of it.

"But Lance!" he cried standing up giving her the 'what the fuck' look. "Felicity you could do so much better, you're," he motioned her up and down. "And he's," he made a motion behind him which she was sure was meant to be insult to Lance.

Pushing up from her chair she moved around her desk and stood in front of him, the click of heels echoing in the now quiet space. "Firstly don't you dare tell me who I should or should not be seeing and secondly if, the prominent word there being IF, I was seeing Detective Lance he would be the kind of person my parents would approve of, because if you're implying I should date someone like you, then no thanks I could do without the emotional baggage." she knew she was being a bitch and her words were meant to sting, but he wound her up so damn much.

Oliver stumbled back from her 'prodding' it wasn't like they hurt or did damage, more shock than anything. "What do you mean if?"

"Oliver I'm not seeing Detective Lance, I've been helping out with cold cases and stuff, that's it, nothing more, he's just a good friend," she explained shoulders shrugging like it was no big deal.

"That's it?" he asked eyebrows raised still not fully believing that it was true.

"Yes Oliver, me and Lance are in no relationship, except from me helping put killers away."

"Oh, well I have work to do, so.." he backed up scrubbing the back of his neck with his hand in embarrassment. He stumbled back into his office, closing the door quickly behind him and headed back to his desk, a full on grin showing on his face; he still had a chance.

* * *

**Prompt by hiddenpiecesofmybrokenheart**: Oliver thinks felicity and lance are on a date.


	14. All she wanted was a dog

Name: All she wanted was dog  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Love/Family  
Word Count: 712  
Authors note: This idea came from a prompt, prompt will be shown at the bottom

* * *

This was nothing like what she expected, it was worse. It hurt so so bad. Why, why did she let him talk her into it. A dog, was all she wanted, but then there were those kisses; those kisses that make her weak at the knees, the ones that make her mind go blank hand her whole tingle. He used those to fry her mind into getting what he wanted, now look where they were; Felicity on the edge of committing murder and Oliver never being able to shoot a bow and arrow again because she had crushed his hand.

This is his fault, all his fault, I could be in a park right now playing fetch with a cute little dog, called Dotty or spot..."Come on Mrs Queen, Felicity, another push," the midwife tapped Felicity's leg bringing her back to the world of pain, she looked at her nodding, telling her it was time for her to push again. Holding her breath and pushing her chin to her chest she pushed, she pushed hard, putting everything she could into it. She wanted her baby in her arms, she wanted to see the little boy or girl she had been carrying for the last eight and half months.

"You're doing great Felicity," Oliver whispered pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Don't!" Felicity growled gasping for breath. Her eyes trained on him and unleashed all the pent up frustration and pain she felt. "This, this is all your fault, I would not be in this mess if it wasn't for you, all I wanted was a dog," she hissed as another contraction wound her insides up. She cried out grasping his hand as tightly as she could, hoping to maybe crush a few bones. Once it had passed she started again. "All I wanted was a cute little dog, something I could up with when you were off doing your extra curricular activities, but no you said a baby was the way to go, you used those freaking awesome kisses against me. Christ that hurts," she cried throwing her head back, her hair which had been tied up into a messy knot, was now falling around her face. "So that was it, you had it in your head to get me knocked up and now look whether we are!"

The midwife did her best holding back the laughter as Felicity started to rant at Oliver, she had heard many rants in her time, but this was in the top ten.

"Felicity, I'm pretty sure you played a big part in that as well," Oliver smirked brushing her hair back off her head. He pressed a kiss to her damp skin and watched for a moment as she took a rest between pushes, she had been in labour for thirteen hours now and baby was only just starting to make an appearance.

"It was against my will," she defended clamping down on his hand as another contraction started twisting her insides, the pain was beyond anything she could have thought off, she would much rather be sat in front of computer, where the only pain she would get, is when Oliver decided to use one of them.

"You keep telling yourself that," Oliver grinned. "One last push Felicity, then we can finally meet Caden or Alexis," Oliver murmured in her ear as his forehead was pressed against the side of her head.

"You're so dead when I'm done," she grunted as she forced her chin to her chest and pushed.

It was less than moments laters, Felicity was holding a tiny little girl wrapped up in blankets in her arms. "She's perfect," Felicity wondered aloud, tears streaming down her face. Oliver just nodded, because if he spoke she would know just how choked up he was, at seeing his beautiful little girl finally here in the big world . He perched himself on the edge of the bed and bent down to press a kiss to the top of his daughter's head. Then looking back at his wife, he gave her a watery grin before pulling her in for a heart stopping kiss.

"So Alexis it is then," Felicity laughed, never feeling more prouder of herself and her family than she did just then.

* * *

Prompt by Anon: My Prompt is a very angry in labour Felicity were she tells Oliver it's all his fault that she is in so much pain. And that she would of wanted a dog instead of a baby because it's less pain.


	15. Give daddy a break eh?

Name: Give Daddy a break eh?  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Family/Love/Humour  
Word Count: 1048  
Authors note: This idea came from a prompt, prompt will be shown at the bottom

* * *

He couldn't believe how much time had passed since Alexis was born. Watching the sleeping form in the carseat from the mirror, Oliver turned his eyes back to the road. Him and Felicity had decided on a spur of the moment weekend away, with no technology, Felicity protested at that, and no arrow, Oliver protested at that. They were heading out of the city to cabin that the Queen family owned. It was set right in the middle of the National Park forest, overlooking lake Dean. Oliver could remember vacationing there with his mom, dad and sister when they were little; he hadn't been back out there in years and taking his own family there seemed like the right thing to do.

Reaching over the consol, he a ran a finger down his sleeping wife's cheek, they hadn't been on the road half an hour before she had drifted off. It seemed like complete and utter bliss and Oliver honestly couldn't wish for anything more perfect than what he had in the car right now. Turning his attention back to the empty road he drove the last hour in silence, grinning whenever Felicity spoke in her sleep; mainly talking about Alexis or something to do with the computers at work or the Foundry.

"Hey, wakey wakey," he whispered leaning over to drift his lips across Felicity's. She groaned and pushed him away telling him she wanted five more minutes. "We're here Felicity," he chuckled pushing a lock of hair away from her face. Her eyes slowly opened, adjusting to light, before they widened and took in the scenery. The car was parked right in front of lake Dean on a grassy ledge. The sun was still high in the sky and light beams were bouncing of the lake making everything seem to much more brighter.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured sitting up to take more of the view in. Oliver hummed in agreement, even as a kid this was one of his favourite places. It was always so quiet and there had always been so much space to play in, though for as long as he could remember he stayed well away from the water, he had never been much of a swimmer.

"Lets get inside, I want to show you round." A grin lit up Oliver's face as he squeezed her hand once before pushing the car door open and heading round to the boot to grab the bags. Seeing that as her sign that it was time to move, Felicity climbed out and then pulled the back door open. A soft smile crossed her features at her still sleeping daughter, she was pretty sure she could sleep through an earthquake if given the chance. Felicity unclipped her car seat and lifted it from the car, noticing just how heavy her daughter was getting.

"Swap?" Felicity asked as Oliver came up behind her. Grinning and nodding Oliver switched the bags to his other hand and took his daughter in the one they had previously been in. Her weight didn't really worry Oliver, but he could tell she was growing heavier; though according to her pediatrician she was small for a four month old.

Seeing that she wasn't about to get the bags in return Felicity slammed the doors shut and followed Oliver inside. She was in awe when she stepped into the cabin, the entrance was massive, it reached to the roof and was filled with plants and mounted animal heads on the walls.

"Creepy but cool," she said eyeing a bear head and cringing, she had never been a fan of hunting animals, if anything she should be protected. Oliver laughed and set the bags and Alexis beside the stairs. He looped his arms around her waist and grinned into her neck.

"My dad liked to hunt, apparently it adds to the image," he chuckled spinning her around so she was facing him. "Now, what do I do with you?" he mused running his nose along her jawline. "Alexis is asleep and you're now wide awake." Felicity hummed and circled her arms around his neck. He lifted his head and slanted his lips against hers, his hands teased the hem of her shirt while the kiss grew deeper. Then as if on cue, Alexis started to wake her crying ruining the mood.

Oliver laughed gently, head falling to her shoulder. "I swear she knows," he grumbled, Felicity chuckled in agreement.

"Probably needs changing," Felicity nodded pulling away, she gave him a quick kiss and went to get her.

"No I got her, go sort us something to eat, I'm starved my wife isn't feeding me enough," he teased throwing her one of those grins that made her heart skip.

"It would help if you didn't eat everything in the first day of me shopping!"

"Buy more then," he laughed carrying Alexis and the bags upstairs towards one of the bedrooms.

Oliver set the bags on the floor and and Alexis on the bed. "Don't you want Mommy and Daddy to make you a little brother or sister?" he sighed unstrapping her. "Because I'd really like to make you a little brother or sister, preferably brother and then maybe another sister, but shush I'll talk that over with Mommy," he winked lifting her out and setting the carseat on the floor. Grabbing her changing stuff, he set to work chatting with her as he went. "So how about next time, you keep quiet, think you can do that for Daddy? I'll make it worth your while, I'll buy you all the stuffed teddies you want and I'll get Mommy to give you all the milk you could ever dream off," he nodded chuckling to himself. Alexis just wriggled and giggled up at him, not listening to word he was saying. "So what'd you say kid, you gunna give Daddy a break?"

"I say, you need to stop bribing our daughter so we can have sex," Felicity scolded from her spot by the door. Oliver spun around clearly not realising she had come up.

"Remind me to stop giving you Arrow lessons," he replied frowning at her. "And I wasn't bribing her, just giving her an incentive," he argued buttoning her baby grow up again. Felicity laughed and moved into the room standing beside Oliver, she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head against his shoulder. She watched Alexis on the bed smiling up at them, giggling away like her parents were the most amusing thing in the world.

"One more, that's it," Felicity nodded unable not to smile.

"Two, please?" he begged kissing the top of her head and burying his nose into her hair.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

Prompt by canadianheartgirl on tumblr: So what about a story about that video Stephen posted today of him and little Mavi? Not that original,am I? It could be Olicity baby first vacation or they taking her in a business trip… Thanks!


	16. This is your only warning

Name: This is your only warning  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: K  
Genre: Humour (Hopefully) /Sweet  
Word Count: 2024  
Authors note: This idea came from a prompt. Prompt will be shown at the end.

* * *

"You know I thought you'd bail before today," Felicity smirked leaning back against the wall outside Oliver's bedroom.

"Really?" He stopped in front of her, hands tucked into his pockets, his grey suit jacket open and his tie loose.

"Yeah, you just don't seem like commitment type," she teased. She swiped her fringe out of her eyes -the lack of glasses leaving her feeling exposed- with her brightly coloured nails and ran her tongue over her vivid pink lips. She had her arms folded over her chest and the smile on her lips was teasing.

"Is this your way of telling me, you don't want to be walking down the aisle next week?" he grinned removing his hands and laying his palms flat against the wall, either side of her head. He leaned in close, body pressing against her, his breath playing over her exposed skin on her neck.

"No..no, I think I still want too, haven't got cold feet yet," she breathed, her voice catching when his mouth ghosted over her throat, right where her pulse was hammering.

"Good because I very much want to marry you and then I want to strip that gown off of you afterwards and show you what to expect for the rest of your life," he mused bringing his mouth to hers and kissing her hard. Felicity arms uncrossed and her hands sunk into his hair dragging him close. He pressed against her, her legs parting ever so slightly to allow him closer. Tongues battled, teeth grazed and lips seerered.

"There you are!" Thea exclaimed appearing from the stairs to their right. Oliver pulled away and looked at his sister out the corner of his eye and Felicity just hid her face in his neck, not letting Thea see the crimson blush creeping up her skin."Oliver stop distracting Felicity and Felicity stop giving my brother excuses to skip the dinner," she laughed tapping her foot against the carpet. "Move it!" It was her final command before disappearing again.

"I'm actually glad this is nearly over, your sister is a whirlwind," Felicity laughed placing her palms against Oliver's chest and pushing him back. "But she's right, we really need to get down stairs, it is kinda our rehearsal dinner." Oliver moaned and tried to kiss Felicity again, but she was adamant about getting down stairs so he stood no hope of getting any more action.

"Fine, lets go," he sighed grabbing her hand and pulled her towards the stairs.

Hand in hand they walked down stairs, heading towards the waiting throng of people stood below. When they saw them coming, the clapping started and Diggle, proud as ever, starting whistling.

"Alright, alright it's only dinner," Oliver laughed shaking his head at their reaction. Everyone laughed and crowded around them when they got to bottom. There were more congratulations and lots of questions about next week. Oliver managed to pull away and crossed the foyer heading towards Diggle who was stood at the back grinning.

"You look thrilled," he said spotting Oliver's face.

"Why can't it just be the wedding?" Oliver asked standing beside his friend as he watched Felicity interact with the guests.

"Because that is not how it goes," Diggle laughed clapping Oliver on the back. "But not long now, how you feeling?"

"Good, a little nervous, but she's the best thing to ever happen to me, so more thrilled than anything else," Oliver nodded eyeing Diggle who was just beamed at him. "Seriously, if the wind changed direction, we'll be calling you the joker."

"Very funny," Diggle scoffed. "I'm just happy for you man, you've both found someone you want to spend the rest of your life and that's great."

"Thanks, now do you think I should go rescue her?" Oliver frowned watching Felicity go into a full blown ramble, rivaling even some of the best ones she's given in the past.

"No, I actually think she's enjoying herself," Diggle chuckled holding Oliver back as he too watched Felicity smile and laugh away with family and friends.

"Fuller, what are you doing here?" Oliver eyed the club owner cooley. He stood just inside the house, glass of champagne in hand, that cocky grin pissing Oliver off more than anything.

"Well I couldn't miss this, it's your rehearsal dinner, it seemed fitting I was here," he grinned winking at Oliver. "She's very beautiful, your bride that is."

"Stay away from her Fuller," Oliver growled moving closer to him away from the ears of guests.

"Oliver, Oliver, Oliver; you can't expect me not to have a little chat with the blushing bride, since well, you certainly had more than a chat with mine," he snapped glaring at Oliver. "We'll see just see how naive little Miss Smoak is and whether she really knows the man she is marrying."

Fuller walked off, leaving Oliver stood there tense and the muscle in his jaw popping with anger. He had to find Felicity and explain everything before Fuller got to her. Scanning the garden he saw her blonde head bobbing away as she spoke rapidly with one of the guests, her hands were flying as she was deep in conversation. Cutting through the small crowd of family and friends Oliver moved behind Felicity, his hand sliding over her waist resting on her hip. Moving his mouth to her ear, he asked if he could have her for a moment.

He pulled her over to a quiet spot away from guests and tried his best to smile. "Oliver what's wrong?" The worry in Felicity's voice betrayed what she was feeling, which was she thought Oliver was about to tell her that he couldn't do this and the wedding was.

"There's something I need to tell you, something I did back before the island," he said said clutching her hands in his. "There's a man here, Max Fuller, he's going to try something with you because of something I did." Felicity visibly relaxed and a smile crossed her face, she knew where this was leading, but she decided to let him stew for a bit longer.

"And what did you do Oliver?" She asked solemnly, keeping her face straight.

"I may have slept with his fiance on their rehearsal dinner," Oliver coughed, hand rubbing at the back of his neck. "and now he's going to try something with you," he continued.

"Oh Oliver, what am I going to do with you?" she laughed reaching up and touching his cheek. "I know what happened, Tommy and I had a little heart to heart over you," she grinned. "I know all your dirty secrets," she winked smiling away at him.

"Seriously?" He choked. "You made me go through that and you knew!"

"Of course I knew, I know everything," she grinned. "Oliver he can try whatever he wants, nothing is going happen."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," she agreed stepping up on her tip toes to press a kiss to his lips. "I'm walking down the aisle to you next week no matter what," she breathed against his lips. Oliver nodded and held her face in his hands as he kissed her tenderly, she was all he wanted and he would never forgive himself if she left him because of stupid actions of a horny kid.

"Can I go now?" she asked pulling back. "I don't fancy being told of by Thea again."

"Yeah, but no more talking with Tommy about me," he said bumping his forehead with hers.

"Can't promise anything there and where is he anyway?"

"Late as usual," Oliver grinned watching her walk away.

"Miss Smoak?" Felicity turned at her name and saw a man stood behind her. "Max Fuller," he offered her his hand. When she placed it in his, he brought it to his lips and pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "It's lovely to meet you."

"Likewise," Felicity smiled softly glancing up at him. "Do you know Oliver?" she asked taking the glass of wine he passed her.

"I do, I own a club in the center of Starling, healthy competition," he smirked winking at her. Felicity knew how he knew Oliver, and that he owned a club. She also knew that his club was having problems staying in the black since Verdant had come into the scene.

"Oh yes, Poison is it?"

"That's it, have you been there?"

"A few times yes, it's one of the better clubs," she grinned flicking her hair over her shoulder.

"Well thank you, I am surprised I haven't seen you though, a woman like you is hard to miss," he smirked eyes trailing up and down her body. She was wearing a form fitting black and white dress, which came to just above her knees. The neck was square, exposing her chest but covering her shoulders; the few accessories she wore were bright and bold.

"You're quite the charmer Mr Fuller," Felicity breathed her hand reaching out and touch his hand softly, her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she eyed him. Max laughed and shook his head.

"Call me Max please Felicity and if I wanted to charm you Felicity I could," he grinned closing in on her, His hand circled her waist and he pushed her back into the shadows out of the view of guests. Felicity held her ground and looked up at him. His head tipped, like he was going to kiss her, but she moved her head so it was level with his ear.

"You are going to join me now, we're going to find a bedroom preferably Oliver's and we're going to have some fun," he breathed his grip growing tighter on her skin. She couldn't believe he was actually going to force himself on her just to get back at Oliver. Her clutch still in hand she flicked it open and drew out the short blade inside. She brought her hand up between them and pressed the blade into his throat, her other hand gripping his arm so he couldn't pull away. She did not like to be threatened and he wasn't about to get away with it.

"Now Mr Fuller, this is your only warning. I know who you are and know what Oliver did to you, but if you think I will be doing the same you are sadly mistaken. I love my Fiance very much and have no intention of cheating on him willfully or forcefully," she growled taking a moment to breath. "Now if you come anywhere near me, Oliver or our families I will end you. I will turn your business to dust and leave you penniless and if you don't think I can, try me. Do you understand?" she threatened, her voice cold and harsh. Felicity couldn't stand men like him and working with the Arrow she was able to take men like him down. "I said do you understand me?"

"Yes, yes I understand," he stammered. He had paled dramatically and his hands were visibly shaking. There was a line red line on his neck where the knife had bitten into his flesh.

"Good, now I think it's time for you to leave," she stated finally, stepping away and looking around to see if they had caught anyones attention. She slipped the knife back into her clutch and made sure her dress was still fine. Max nodded, he set his glass down on the nearest tabled and stormed out leaving a rather smug feeling Felicity stood watching.

"Do I even want to know what just happened there?" Oliver asked appearing behind Felicity. "Or why you are carrying a knife at our rehearsal dinner?"

"Probably not, but lets just say Fuller won't be bothering us again," she grinned turning around to face him. "It's not only the Arrow that can be dangerous."

"So it seems," Oliver nodded a proud smile turning his lips up. "Do you think we can leave yet?" He asked looking round to see if his sister was on the prowl. Felicity laughed, it was a high pitched, heart warming laugh that brought a grin to Oliver's face. Yeah she was his and always would be.


	17. A Little Too Late

Name: A little too late  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Hurt  
Word Count: 334

* * *

When he saw the bottle of whiskey littering the floors confusion crossed his face.

The first bottle was on the last step leading down into the Foundry, it was tipped onto its side and cap was no where to be seen.

The second bottle was a few meters away from that first one, this time there being about a mouthful of the amber liquid still inside.

The third bottle was at the computers, the computers which would now need to be replaced as they lay smashed on the hard floors at his feet. The harsh liquor spilt over the mess and the glass shards mixing with electronics.

The fourth and final bottle was clasped in the blooded hands of a sobbing blonde. Back pressed against a pillar, knees drawn up, arms rested on top the bottle swinging between them from her fingers. Felicity looked up at him, eyes rimmed red and her glasses no where to be seen; blood was running down her chin from lip where it had spilt. Her usual blond curls, hung in a mess around her face, blood streaking through like highlights, from where she had run her fingers through it.

To where she was sat was a trail a blood drops, which led from the punching bag in the center of the room. It hung there blooded and still swinging. His eyes moved back to her, feet crossing the mats at even pace, still unsure of what to say; what to do.

He dropped to the floor beside her, coping her position. He reached across the took the bottle from her fingers, bringing it to his lips and taking an heartful drag of the burning liquid. He set it back in her hands and looked for something to say.

"I know," he croaked. His voice was thick and heavy as he spoke to the two simple words. What more was there to say to friend, who was mourning the one she never got to say 'I love you' to.

* * *

Authors note: Remember you can send me prompts for Drabbles to my inbox or on Tumblr, you can the link on my profile! x


	18. Your Lover, Your Friend, Your Confidant

Name: Your Lover, Your Friend, Your Confidant and your Husband  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Love  
Word Count: 1374

* * *

He had been waiting too long for this day and now that it was here, his stomach was churning. His best friend stood at his side and close friends and family occupied the seats behind him. His palms were sweaty and wiping them against his pants didn't seem to do the job.

"Chill," Tommy breathed laying a hand on his shoulder and leaning close. Oliver looked to his left and the muscle twitched in his jaw, he jerked his head and blinked rapidly, chilling wasn't as easy as his friend believed.

Oliver heard the scrape of chairs and the murmur of voices. The soft sweet melody of a tune began and Oliver knew it was the song Felicity had picked. Oliver kept his back to the people, vision boring into the wooded area in front of him. He knew Tommy had turned and he could hear the shocked gasp.

"Oliver, you are one lucky son of a bitch," Tommy grinned his head shaking. Oliver lifted his head and looked at his best friend, his best man, and nodded. He knew he was about to marry God's gift to the world.

Earning the courage to turn, his feet moved slow and he kept his eyes lowered. They rose slowly, passing over the long white carpet covering the grass; they landed at her feet first. He could see the electric pink stilettos peeking out under her white gown as she moved. The corners of his lips curled, he knew she would add colour. The continued up, taking in her breath taking beauty. Her dress was simple, there were no weight to it, just simple white cloth dropping to the grown and trailing behind. It was clinched at her waist and Oliver knew that it was a gold bow and arrow brooch holding fabric in its place; he knew she had had it especially made to do just that. He never questioned why, but he knew she had her reasons. His gaze moved from her waist and up, the upper half of her dress was set as a corset, accentuating the curves of her body and lifting her chest. Around her neck rested the necklace Oliver had given her to her as a gift on their first date. Her hair both drawn up and left down, golden strands of curls fell around her face and shoulders.

His eyes finally settled on her face and he took in a sharp intake of breath, it caught in his throat and he couldn't take another.

"Breath Oliver," Tommy's voice caught in the wind and was brought to Oliver's ears. His took in a strangled breath and wetted his lips. He knew she how beautiful she was, but now she looked... he could not find the words to describe how breath taking she looked.

Settling back on her features, Oliver watched her. Her makeup was simple, except from the matching luminous pink lipstick she wore, once again showing her bright and bold side, the side Oliver loved so much. She was nearly at him, she was so much closer to being his wife. When he had taken full inventory of his wife to be, she had reached him and she stood at the steps of the risen stage: he, Tommy and the priest were stood on. Diggle was at her side, escorting his best friend or if you wanted to be more accurate, the daughter she had become to him; it didn't matter that she was few years younger; Diggle loved her like she was his own and would lay his life down for her in a heart beat.

His took his hand in his and brought and it to his lips, he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and then to her cheek. He breathed words of how proud he was of her and he wished her the luck of the world before taking her hand and passing it to Oliver.

Oliver took it and felt her soft flesh against his own, her aided her up the few steps so she was stood beside him. Their hands were linked together, they stood side by side in front of the older man who was about to complete the final stage of them being finally joined in every way they could think of.

It came the time for them to speak their vows, ones they had decided to write themselves to express their love for each other. Oliver had found it tough in the beginning, he had never been one to express his feelings, so putting them into words had been damned near impossible. But he did and this was what he had come to. Her drew her hands close, placing her palms flat to his chest, against the stark white of his shirt.

"Felicity. As I stand here before you, my eyes looking so deeply into yours, I see all of the things I fell in love with. As my heart beats so loudly in my ears, I find myself so lost for the right words to say. It felt like it took a lifetime to summon these words to express my love for you," Oliver took a pause, chest rising and falling below her hands, her warmth spreading through him.

"But as I stand here before you today, I realise I can never be worthy of the love that you offer me; but I will do everything in my power to be the man you can call your lover, your friend, your confident and your husband. I wish to fulfill each of those honors until I take my last breath," turning back he took the ring that Tommy held out to him in his fingers. "So on this day, I ask you, Felicity Meghan Smoak, to take this ring that I offer you as the symbol for my love and the life I wish to give you." Oliver finished his voice dropping as he spoke, he slid the ring onto her awaiting finger and heard the gentle clink of it touching her engagement ring.

He watched the single tear roll down her cheek and he reached up to brush it away. Shakily Felicity brought a hand from his chest to his cheek. She laid it upon his face and rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone, the slight hint of a bruise still tinting his skin.

"Oliver," she choked, rising up even though her heels added to her height. She pressed a kiss to his lips, her eyes fluttering close for just a brief moment before pulling away and settling back to her feet.

"I had something written and planned to say to you Oliver, but like usual you change the game plan," a soft smile crossed her features. "From the very day I met you Oliver Queen you changed me and the life I was meant to lead. There are few things that I can speak of here with an audience, but what I can, are stories of times where you have made my life and future better, made it worth living. Whether you like to see it or not you are worthy of many things, my love that I offer you being one of them. Oliver, we balance each other; you bring light to my life like no other and I hope I can do the same for you, helping you see past the darkness you believe haunts your soul," Felicity's breaths were quick and wetting her lips quickly she turning back to Thea and took the ring she offered her. It was a simple gold band and holding it between her fingers she took Oliver's hand. "I ask you, Oliver Jonas Queen, to take this ring that I offer you as the symbol for my love and the life I wish to share with you," Felicity slid the band on to Oliver's own ring finger, the tears running freely down her face.

Oliver caught her hands drew her close for just a moment to kissed her before pulling away for the priest to say the final words.

"I now pronounce you man and wife," he announced loudly; applause erupted from the ones they love and Oliver brought Felicity close and kissed for the first time as Felicity Queen.


	19. What the bloody hell was that?

Name: What the bloody hell was that?  
Fandom: Arrow  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Drama/Love/Comical  
Word Count: 1271  
Authors note: This idea came from a prompt, prompt is shown at the bottom

* * *

Images flashed in her mind, images of a cold and lifeless body. A body which lay bloodied on cold dirty floors; or a body which she held in her arms while she watched the last breath leave it's lips. Her heels clicked over and over again against the the hard floors of the Foundry and she couldn't keep her mind from seeing the worst, seeing what she hoped she never would.

She knew facing Slade would never be an easy feat for Oliver, but she, Diggle, Roy and Sara had all told him upon more than one occasion that they had his back and would be there to help him kill the man who had been trying to kill him and family for weeks, months even. So when Oliver left, left them all behind; removing trackers and comms as well, Felicity's mind started to unravel. Everything she feared played on loop at the front of her mind, each time getting bloodier and darker, leaving her breathless and heartbroken.

"Felicity," Felicity's head snapped to her left at her name, she saw Diggle stood there, a pained look creasing his features as he watched his closest friend unfod at the seams. "Felicity you need to sit down, or something, you're going to break your neck at the pace you are going." Felicity looked down at the pink heels encasing her feet and with a flick of her ankle she was kicking them off and starting again, ignoring her fellow team mate. She heard the sigh and then steps, then came the whispers from three huddled on the mats. She knew they were trying to create a battle plan, they too didn't think he could come back alive, they also knew Slade would come for them all once he had killed Oliver.

The floor was cold against her stocking feet and the hair was standing up on her arms. Sara had come over moments before and draped a blanket over her shoulders and then moved back to where Roy and Diggle were. It didn't help, the only thing that would help would be seeing Oliver coming down those steps, alive. Roy was next, he brought her steaming cup of cocoa, knowing it was her favourite especially at times like this. The cup was between her hands, steam fogging her glasses when they first heard the sound of the door opening.

Sara and Diggle raised their weapons and moved to stand just in front of Felicity a few meters away from the stairs, while Roy took up stance beside her, hands ready to pull her back out the way and take her to safety. They knew he was coming and they were going to try and fight their way out and avenge their fallen friends life.

"Ollie!" Sara saw him first, she had a clear view of the stairs and when she saw his battered form descend them she cried his name, dropped her staff and ran across the room. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she held him close, Felicity couldn't hear what she was saying, the ringing in her ears was back. Diggle was next, he holstered his gun and crossed the room at a moderate pace, clasping hands with Oliver when Sara had released him. Roy just gave him a nod and muttered a few words about how it was good to see him.

Now the eyes were on Felicity, they were all turned looking at her seeing how she would react, she had been the one most torn up, well the one who was showing it at least, about him going without trackers or comms or anyway to find him. Moving slowly she passed the cup back to Roy, pulled the blanket from her shoulders and laid it over the back of her chair and then started across the room towards Oliver. The closer she got, the more damage she could see. His face was bloodied and she was unable to see where the bleeding was coming from. He held his arm close to his chest and she suspected that it was either broken or sprained. She stood in front of him, arms by her sides a blank expression on her face.

"Felicity?" Oliver whispered, his voice was hoarse and he was doing a good job of looking apologetic. She tilted her head to the side and then in one swift moment, none of them seeing it coming, she brought her hand up and slapped Oliver, hard, across the face. A collective gasp came from the trio around them and the shocked look on Oliver's face told her he certainly had not been expecting it.

"You deserve so much more than that!" she hissed her teeth grinding together. "I am so angry with you it's unreal, what in God's name were you thinking going out there without anyone to back you up with without comms, hmm?" she spat. Her hands had found their way to her hips and she stood there glaring at him feeling like she was about ten times bigger than she actually was. "Nothing? You have no excuse for why you decided that today would be a good day to die?"

"But I didn't," Oliver snapped frustrated.

"Because you were lucky!" Felicity cried. "When you left here four hours ago, you might as well had the title idiot written across your head, because that is what you are, an idiot. Never in my life would I have believed how much of a fool you could be, I always thought you had some sense, but it seems I was wrong!" she growled hands waving in front of her face, pointing at him. "I'm glad you're back don't get me wrong, but I can't do that again, I can't go through what I just have again. You do something like that again and I will..."

Felicity's rant was cut off, not by someone interrupting and not by a hand covering her mouth, but by Oliver's lips covering her own. It came as a shock and her hands were still in the air unable to do anything. When Oliver pulled back and looked at her, face clearly waiting for another slap, Felicity stumbled back a few steps; her eyes were wide with shock, her breathing came hard through her parted lips and hands trembled at her sides.

"What the bloody hell was that?" she gasped fingers now brushing over her still tingling lips.

"This," Oliver stated pushing forwards into Felicity and crowding her up against the stone pillar behind her. His hands were in her hair loosening the tie and dragging it from her hair. His lips brushing over hers, breath mixing with hers as he waited for her to make the next move. Felicity's hand were pressed against his taut abdomen, over the leather of his outfit; her fingers clawed at it, desperate for purchase. Her eyes were hooded and she could just see his lips in front of her, they looked so inviting.

Making the move she kissed him hard, lips saluting against his, tongue pushing forward. His lips parted and their tongues battled, gliding against each other while their teeth and lips scraped and bit. He tasted of mint and blood, like he had eaten a mint and then got smacked in the mouth. The rusty metallic taste coating her lips and tongue and it seemed like the most erotic thing in the world.

What dragged them from each other wasn't the coughs or clapping from their friends, it was the need to breath and then get out of there and find somewhere a little more private.

* * *

Prompt by Anon on Tumblr: Oliver & Felicity are auguring infront of Diggle, Roy and Sara the only way the argument stops is when Oliver pulls Felicity In and kisses her. She stubbles back and says something like "What the bloody hell was that."


End file.
